(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved public communications intercom system designed for installation in transit terminals and other public locations to enable communication by individuals with authorities. In particular, the present invention relates to an intercom system constructed for resistance to the elements and vandalism, and for ease of maintenance. The system also incorporates features not available in conventional public intercom systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Public communication intercom systems or terminals, often referred to as help point terminals, help point intercoms, and often referred to herein simply as intercom systems, are provided by municipal authorities and located in public areas, such as transit terminals, public parks, sidewalks, etc., for use by individuals who need information or assistance, or otherwise need to communicate with municipal authorities. Generally, these intercom systems are comprised of a housing designed to be vandal resistant that encloses a telephonic communication means preset to connect with the authorities.
The housing generally includes a button or other means for initiating a call, a microphone so that the individual can talk to the authorities, and a loudspeaker so that the individual can hear the authorities. The microphone and loudspeaker are normally located behind a perforated plate so that they are physically inaccessible to the caller. The telephone system can be a VoIP network connected via the Internet to the authorities. Other features, such as a camera activated upon call placement to enable viewing of the caller by the authorities can also be incorporated into the housing. The system may also include a light or beacon to assist users and authorities in visually locating the system's incident.
While numerous designs of intercom systems are in use, there is still a need for in intercom that has a high degree of vandal resistance, and which is relatively easy to maintain and upgrade. There is also an opportunity to incorporate features not heretofore available in such systems to enhance their utility to municipal authorities.